A different point of view
by Archangel401
Summary: What if it's all true? What if this all happened? What if the only one who knew was just...deleted? What if you saw it from a different point of view?
1. Chapter 1 A grim reminder

Author notes: So I'ma start a SnK fanfic my other fanfic is gonna get finished dw! Now this fanfic alters the storyline very minimal. Basically It adds a new character, and focuses more on the psychology rathen than combat.

Chapter 1 A grim reminder

The bells rang, signalizing that the survey corp is back. "Dad, I'll go to see the survey corp!" "Sure son, but don't take too long, dinners ready soon." "Alright, bye!" He walked off to the streets, following the crowd it was not hard to find the way. "Yeah...whatever." He whispered to himself as he left the door. After a short while he arrived. -*sigh* Another useless trauma for everyone...- He thought to himself as the **bloodied** and **distressed** soldiers were coming by. An old woman shoved him to the side as she ran to the Soldiers. "My **son** Moses..I can't find him." The boy let out a deep sigh. -Will they ever bring change?- The distressed soldier just gave her a pack of towels. She opened it just to cry out loud, it was **her son's arm**. "Please, please tell me my son was of value to humanity...! Please..." Thoughts raced through his mind until he broke down. "No...During the mission we...no...after all the missions we endured..." He gathered all the courage he still ha left and shouted. "WE STILL HAVEN'T MADE **ANY PROGRESS**!..I'm a failure...I'm just getting soldiers killed left and right.." He stood up with closed eyes, tears coming down his cheeks and they continued their **walk of shame**. -This is just such a waste...how can't they learn anything...- He started walking away. Back to his dreaded home, where he didn't feel **loved**. He hurried, as might his father may give him a beating...again. So much times he thought about leaving. Or even killing his parents. Even though they were living a good live, for Dzahlus it wasn't, it was hell for him, **impossible to explain**. He taught himself everything. From cooking, to combat, to manipulation. He called himself **insane**, resorting to express all of his feelings or else he'll explode.

A bright light came from the wall, that were there to give them protection, an illusion that Dzahlus knew better. Suddenly a gigantic Titan was standing there, head peeking over the wall. "Why did also the last **illusion** of hope fade..." With a deafening crash, the wall was breached. Debris flying everywhere, all the people panicking around him, it was a mess. He started running home as fast as he could, his house is near the breachzone. "Ahh damnit!" He ran, but everything went in slow motion for him. Adrenaline pumping into his muscles and brain, he reached a state that he has learned and even gave it a name. "**Ultimative concenctration**." He took a look around while running. He was awfully calm in this state. But this didn't prevent him from getting more traumatized by the **crushed** bodies, the families **grieving** over their loss. The people commiting **suicide** as their hope for humanity was gone. -Faster...I don't know how long I can take this!- He commanded himself, he ran past two kids trying to unearth what seemed her **mother**. He closed his eyes and looked away continuing his path. "DZAHLUS!" Her mother was screaming and waving. "Mom!" He ran into her arms. "I'm so glad you're ok..." "Not now honey, we need to get moving!" His father grabbed both by their hands started running. Her mother screaming in **fear** and his father grunting in **exhaustion**. -So...much...death...- He started clenching his fist. -So much trauma for everyone one...- His anger was uncontrollable. -They will pay...- He started grunting and silently laughing like a manic. -Yes...they will pay..- They were rushing, like all other people to the inner gate. As they ran his eyes met with a certain **blonde girl** he has seen before. -Oh, that's her, the one, torture by her father to combat training...no love given, nothing. I can see that on her face. I could never forget that.- She ran passed him and noticed he was looking at her so she looked back. Her cold look was burning into his mind. But just as her, his look of emptyness surprised her, she got shocked by his expression as he **mirrored** her so she looked forward again. Arriving on the ship they crossed the River in wall Maria. The soldiers were about to seal the gate to shiganshina when another thunder struck the ground. A titan, appearing to have armor plating on him started charging at the gate. "WE HAVE NO MORE SPACE WE NEED TO GO NOW!" The soldiers closed the bridge to the boat and left. Another deafening crash and wall Maria was breached. "Dzahlus...You need to go...survive...live on...please go without us, I want you to survive this, and please promise me, you will avenge us, humanity, and live long enough to tell **your** **children** how the Titans attacked." His mother was crying and gave him a **kiss **on the forehead. "Be strong Dzahlus. You are very smart, and very strong, you know how to survive in this **god forsaken world**. I love you, now GO!" Even though he hated his parents, this moment when he realised, he ain't gonna see them ever again, nothing will be the same, he will need to be a **man** from now on. "I LOVE YOU!.." Tears falling from his cheeks "GO NOW!" He waved and ran off to the bay and leaped. His heart pounding with the hearts of his parents, he barely reached the boat and grabbed on. "Holy shit! Help this kid up!" He saw how his parents waved for the last time and turned around, accepting their fate. The armored titan dissapeared and the normal titans approached the citizens that were **left behind**. Screaming in fear and chaos the titans started devouring the helpless lives. Dzahlus didn't look away. -Look at it...get used to it...get **revenge**.-


	2. Chapter 2 Enlisting

Chapter 2 Enlisting

A year has passed. Dzahlus decided to join the military. It would be the best way to take revenge. -Going to the military...either I'll **kick** some titan's ass or **end up in one**.- "You there!" "Yes sir!" "Who the hell are you?!" "I'm Armin Arlert, I'm from **Shiganshina**!" Some people started to look at him in awe. Then snapped back to look forward as the drill instructor made his way through the recruits. Dzahlus noticed, **-That blonde **girl again, meh what did you expect. And the two kids who were trying to save their **mother**...damn, must be the same reason as me here.- The drill instructor straight skipped the **blonde **an the two siblings, and a few other ones. He noticed it was the way they were looking. **Trauma **could be seen in their soul. They have witnessed brutality, they don't need a drill, they only need training, forging them to killer machines. -Hmph I can do that too- He thought about when he saw his parents getting slaughtered by titans. His face faded into anger, a deadly stare emerged from him. As the drill instructer passed by he hesitated a bit by the look of him. -This kid's gone through hell. Like a few other's back there.- As Dzahlus expected, he just walked past him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" He turned his head and saw somebody eating a...**potato**. -**The fuck**?- He thought. After awkward debating and silence, he gave her laps until she collapses as punishment. And so after a while they were assigned to their beds.

Dzahlus was leaning on the 'balcony' with that boy and a few others. "What's that?" The boy asked. "Dropouts." Someone answered. "Already? It's the **first day**." "Yep." "Hah. **Only** the strong and talented should stay here anyways." That moment of **ego** almost slapped Dzahlus in the face, as it remembered him to himself. "So what's your names?" Dzahlus asked. "Huh? Didn't even realise you were here." The boy answered. "He's been here first. How couldn't you notice him?" Another guy said. "Well he's pretty silent." A girl answered. "I'm usually not **silent**. But now what are your names?" Dzahlus asked. "My name's Eren Jäger, from Shiganshina." "I've seen you before. You were trying to **free **your **mother **from debris with your sister." He said and realised that he shouldn't have brought that up as Eren's expression changed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring memories back up." "It's ok.." He returned. Eren looked at him. His facial contures and eyes were similar to his sister, both were 'oriental'. He was tanned, black hair that were raised up and to the right side. He seemed to be older than anyone. His physique was bulky, like Reiner. "You look older than anyone of us new guys here. And the girl you were talking about, **that's not **really **my sister**, she's living with us since her parents were **murdered**..." A grim expression went through Eren. "Sorry to hear that." He said with his expressionless face, and cold, deep voice. "I'm aware that I look older, but I'm 18, probably just like you guys." The rest introduced eachother and after a while of chatting they went inside.

Everyone gathered around Eren, as he told stories about Shiganshina and 'that day'. -He likes to draw attention, no?- He asked himself. He was there himself so he didn't sit with the others. He noticed that **the blonde **girl was sitting opposite to him. "Hmm. He sure draws alot of attention." He noticed to get her attention. The girl didn't bother and kept playing with her food and drinking. "Alright. Excuse me miss. But that look on your face. It's so familiar." This time she looked up to see who's talking about her. She saw Dzahlus, with almost the exact same soulless, emotionless look. "Why should that concern **me**." "For me it seems we shared the same fate." "I don't think so." Her voice was cold and emotionless. "Hmph, I'd like to talk in private with you." "Why should **I **do that." "**Just cause**." "Do you think I'm someone you can talk to?" "Do you think **I** am? I know that you don't want to talk. Treating the world as enemy isn't it?" Annie's expression changed a bit. Dzahlus knew he pressed a button. She let out a sigh. "Today evening. 1 hour after bedtime, we meet at the back of the dormitories." "I'll see you there." She stood up and started walking outside. "Before you go, a small question." "What is it?" "What's your name?" "Annie Leonhardt." She turned around and continued walking out. "Dzahlus Eberle." Annie with her arms crossed just waved backwards that she heard it. It was unexpected for Dzahlus that she'd wave. -Hmm whatever. Women are **complicated**.- And he made a sarcastic smile to himself. Suddenly Reiner swung his arm around his shoulders. "Heh, seems like you already got the **sexiest **ass." Reiner smirked at him. Dzahlus raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Bro, you better run." "Huh?" He now looked at Annie that stopped in her path. She looked backwards. With a **furious, deadly **face on her. Reiner froze right here and then. She was clenching her fist and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a metal tray. It flew, and Reiner who was still frozen got a direct hit to the head. He fell right to the ground, wrinching in pain. Dzahlus was still standing there making no real expression until he smiled. "That shot though. **I **already **like you**." He made an ego smile at her. Annie didn't bother and continued. Everyone was staring at Reiner. Which soon concluded into laughing.

They went in the double bunks. Dzahlus was sleeping ontop, besides Eren. "Hey Dzahl. What was that with Annie about?" "**Nothing**. Just wanted to talk a little." "**Aha**.." "Don't 'aha' me. I also have my **intentions**." "**Those **are?" "Nothing of your concern." "Hmph." They went too sleep. except Dzahlus, who was struggling to stay awake, as he loved **nothing** more than sleeping. "I hope **she's worth it**." He said to himself. After what seemed to be an eternety he decided to leave. "1 hour pah, as if anyone knew how long 1 hour goes without a clock." He went to the meeting point and waited. He didn't wait long until he met a pair of **cold** blue eyes looking at him. He looked up and saw how she moved towards him. Her tight hoodie showing off her slender body. He was staring and **amazed** by her curves. Those hips moving with this **motion**, her face contures **appealed **to him. Her breasts were **right** in his taste...Dzahlus shook his head. -Did I just fall in love? She's such a beauty... It's such a shame she can't feel.- He then realised she was close enough to see his eyes so he looked up. Too late she noticed. "Are you finished?" He felt embarassed. "I-uh..Hi." She raised an eyebrow. **"You are** hopefully not **wasting my time**?" "No, that look on your face. **It's the same as mine**. I already saw you, when you were still a child. Fighting trees with your father. He didn't give you any **love **didn't he?" Annie froze. Memories of her time with her father. As she realised. He's right. "I'm sorry to bring **unconvinient **memories. But...I see your **emotionless **eyes. He told you to **suppress **them didn't he? Or else they would **get into the way**." "H-How do you know my father?!" "I saw you training with him. In the woods." "I lived in...How could you possibly know?!" "**Coincidence**." "Hahaha, of course." She let out a sarcastic laugh, with a smile on her face. Something he never saw from her. Just as seldom as it is, it was as beautifull. Smiling wide with **blush **tainting her cheeks, hairs **bumped **up then down from the momentum. Dzahlus kept his wits. "I wasn't expecting you to believe me, however, this is all **I really want**ed **to talk **about. If you want you can leave." Annie crossed her arms and looked at him. -Dad...he knows you...he knows us..."_Don't let anyone get near you, and you'll be ok my baby!"_...but I can't help it. Just this time I want to talk.- She let out a **sigh **and sat next to Dzahlus. Who was surprised by her reaction. She let out another sigh and said. "Alright, I wanna talk. But you better keep your mouth shut about this ok?" "Sure. ...And thank you." "Your welcome..."

The next day it was time to test the multiaxial gear. It was about aptitude. "You maggots are lucky! The special weapons inspector is searching for a nature talent to test the newest prototype of the multiaxial movement kit! Everybody started talking to eachother. There were a few nature talents like mikasa or sasha. But it didnt impress the insepector. "What the **fuck **are you doing Eren Jäger?!" Eren was hanging upside down. "Nngh." -How can I **fail **so hard...- Eren was completely embarassed. "Get off that thing ASAP!" He unbounded his gear and fell to the ground. Everybody was giggling at him. "Hey Eren, I thought only the ones with strenght and talent **deserve **to be a soldier? Hahahaha!" Eren walked away **filled **with shame. "Dzahlus Eberle, you're next!" Dzahlus walked up to it and bounded himself to it where he noticed something. It was **broken**. -Hmm nice **challenge**.- He always dreamed about free movement. So he was confident to have the right talent to get to use that prototype. "Are you ready?" "Yes sir." "Pull him up!" His feet lifted from the ground and he felt the problematics with the broken gear. But it was like nothing for him. He was hanging there, in perfect balance. "Sir I may mention that this gear is broken." "Huh?" He took a closer look. "Unbelievable! Inspector look a this talent!" "I am watching and I'm impressed, but it'll take a little bit **more** than a broken gear." "Hmm, hmm hmm." Dzahlus was humming as he started to do acrobatics with it. The way he flowed with the movement was incredible. "Alright, that is impressive! I may congratulate you to be using the newest prototype." "Thank you sir." Everyone was staring with awe. And Eren was filled with **jealousy**.

The rest of the night he tried to find out the 'secret' behind using the multiaxial gear. He then took a walk with Reiner and Berthold. The next day Eren was given another chance. As Eren tried he was upright. Everybody was clapping until Eren started to tremble. "Ah, NO!" He flipped again and hit his head. "Wait a second!" He unstrapped him from the gear. "This thing is the broken thing from yesterday! Marco! Give him your gear." And soon after that he too was standing upright with ease.


	3. Chapter 3 Freedom of movement

Chapter 3 Freedom of movement

"Alright listen up maggots! Today we're going for a walk into the forest. There we will test your titan killing skills. And **dare **to fail it because today you will be graded!" "Yes sir!" The soldiers readied their gear and went into the forest. Dzahlus was walking with ease, as he is agile and strong, using a special breathing technique he could concentrate solely on the run that he used all his energy to run, making him the front line. At the end was Armin, **struggling **to keep up when suddenly Reiner encouraged him to step it up.

Finally they arrived at the destination. "Ok, we are here. From now on you will move in teams hunting down wood titans. Theres a thick pile of leather and left over meat on the neck of the wooden titans, they are all resembling 10 meter classes. Chop deep enough, it must be atleast 30 cm! Your blades are razorsharp so **take care **about what you are doing!" He started building teams. "Mikasa you will go with Dzahlus, as your the **most skilled **and he is for the first time using the **prototype**." "Yes sir!" "Now is our birdy ready to test the prototype?" "Yes sir!" "Alright then, teams get going!" The teams started grappling away into the forest. Dzahlus was admiring his gear.

*Flashback* "So for you to use the prototype we need a larger amount of gas, a much larger amount. And theres only one solution where we put this gas into, that is your **body**. Specifically your bones. Of course not all of them, but your arms and legs will be fused with metal. Additionally your spine will be reinforced." "So technically, **I'm not **really **human anymore**?" The doctor paused. "Well...**yes**. But it has it's benefit. You are able to double jump, accelerate extreme speeds, wallrun, negate all kinds of fall damage, you are able to outrun a titan and you have the strenght of a titan well that is kinda overestimated but you get the point. You will be so resistant that you can even withstand a **titan's punch**!" "...Sometimes if you want to defeat a monster...you gotta throw away your human side..." He looked up in a serious manner -Atleast what's left of it-. "And **become one **yourself." "So you accept the fact that you may not be really human anymore." "Yes." "Alright while I'll put you into sleep. I'll just say something. To recharge the gas you must breath. It's essential. When you are taking nice and steady breaths, you will never be exhausted. Unless you like run for a day or so, then your brain just gets tired, but nonetheless if you are out of gas you can also recharge it manually by the gas supplies. Or just sleep for six hours. Now this is just about the gas in your body, the external gas that you will have on your gear also counts to recharge these too you will need two hours more. When you look at these numbers, the amount of gas storaged within you is enormous, By the way the metal we use is newly discovered, it seems to be lighter than Aluminium and stronger than steel, so we called it **Titanium**! Now go to sleep." *End*

He clenched his fist. "Let's get going Mikasa." "Lead the way." Dzahlus started running, his acceleration was incredible, he jumped into the air and fired his grappling hooks. "How am I supposed to keep up?!" "I don't know, but first I'll get to test it's full potential anyway." He swung through the forest, so **agile**, so **elegant**, doing **acrobatics **all the time he released the hook. Mikasa was wondering why he only uses one hook at a time. -This feels so **wonderfull**...- His passion of speed and freedom, were all being **satisfied**. He then remembered he had a job to do. "Two titans spotted! On your left!" Mikasa yelled. "Acknowledged, stand by for titanfall." "Titanfall?" "Don't you get it? Fall...of a titan?" She shook her head. "What? I like this word!" They started engaging. Mikasa went first, swinging from the right she started spinning and arranged her swords like a sawblade. -That's an interesting **technique**.- He thought to himself. She could've gone for the second one too, but she left it to Dzahlus as she was curious. -Hmm I got so much **potential **with this advanced gear...**I got it**.- He started something weird. He was swinging close to ground level, accelerating in the direction of the titan. Then in the last swing he pulled himself upwards, so he was flung directly to the front of the titan, he started spinning too, but he arranged himself of a drill, rather than a sawblade. A **distinct **sound of clinging metal came from him, as he drilled right through it's throat into the neck and out again. Leaving a gaping hole there where the titans neck and throat was. Making a backflip after the action he grappled onto a tree and landed on he bark. "Hmm, impressive, not?" "Kinda." "Impressive!" It sounded from the drill instructor. "You two sure a treasure to mankind! Now I want to see what this birdy can do, raise more titans!" Suddenly multiple wooden titans emerged. 2 on the left of him and 1 on the right. "You have **2 **seconds to **decide **what you do and another **5 **to kill them, from **NOW**!" Everything went in slow motion now. -**Ultimative cocentration**..- He thought to himself as he analysed the situation. In rapid succession he made up a small plan on taking them out. He jumped off the bark and started accelerating to the 2 titans on the left. Doing the same as before he started drilling through the titan. -**Pole drill machine**...I like this name- Right after he exited the wood he made a half of a frontflip to bounce of the tree behind the titan with his feet. The exoskeletal gear negated all the energy from the impact and strenghtened his jump massively. Now flying at high speed he pole drilled right through the second one. He deccalerated in mid air to start falling down, while doing that he changed his blades. As he started falling down he shot one hook to the titans throat and accelerated so that he was swinging above him and right on that moment he fired a hook on the opposite direction. The result was that the spin momentum from the fall and acceleration was now directed downwards direct into the titan's neck because of the second rope. A normal human would've sustained major fractions and ruptures, but since he's different now, it was a piece of cake, and with a slash he cut right through the titans neck, causing the head to fall down. Dzahlus arrived at the floor way before the head and landed on his feet, negating all fall damage. Just a loud crash, lots of dust and a crater was caused by him. He stood up from his crouching position and said. "**Anotherone bites the dust**." "Excellent results **Birdy**!"

After titan killing training, hand-to-hand combat followed. "Now this will get interesting, been waiting for my live to finally test my **made up** technique haha." Dzahlus exclaimed "Eh? **Made up?**" Armin asked. "Yup made up" Dzahlus respondend. "And I also have a particular **target**..." He looked over to Annie who has just beat up Eren. -**Ultimative concenctration**.- He thought once again and analysed Annie's fighting stance and technique. -Holy shit she's **furious**, what did Reiner do today?- Annie's dead serious face creeped him out. "Here I come!" Eren charged at Annie, and Dzahlus concentrated to see every move in slow motion. Eren stabbed with his dagger in the right hand and Annie dodged to the left, just to kick him in his leg, **hard**. -Ouuh that hurt...- Eren was grunting in pain. "Hold up, you need to disarm him **first**." Annie let out a sigh and turned to Eren again. "Stand up." "Wait Annie! We're supposed to do it the right wa-" Annie's **left arm **reached **infront of Eren's head **pulling him **backwards **while her **right arm **was **grabbing the dagger** hand. She **sticked** out her **hip **and **kicked **his already unbalanced leg off, causing him to fall over Annie's **hip**, but she was of course overdoing it causing him to make a half backflip. -Aikido, mix with Judo. Atleast that's what it seems to me.- "Now it's **your **turn." She throwed the dagger to Reiner. "Eh.." "Yes Reiner, it's your turn to show her how a soldier should behave." Eren said now with a **dead serious **face like Annie had before. "Well...OH NO!" Reiner made a half backflip like Eren. "Damn she **defeated **me." Annie let out a sigh and walked her direction. "Armin is it ok for you when I go and try to beat up Annie for short?" "**Beat up Annie?! **Are you **insane?** She'll completely **obliterate **you!" "**There **is where the fun begins!" Armin shook his head, while having 'what the fuck' written in his face. Dzahlus approached Annie. "Hey **you! **You better go back to training, or else I have to punish you myself!" He yelled to Annie with an ego voice and a smirk on his face. Annie stopped and looked backwards. -I always thought she had a scary expression, but this is just creepy.- She turned around and made her fighting stance. -Alright, Defensive-Aggressive stance, oppose with Passive-Aggressive.- Dzahlus now made his fighting stance, that was **unique**. Instead of raising his fist in any way he just kept his right hand turned to the top and on chest level. His other hand was infront of him at hip level, also half opened. -Alright, now to get her attack first. I need to push a button.- "**You**r nose...It **look**s **broken**, I might have some nasal strips?" Annie's expression changed into a dead serious murder face. "So you wanna fight me? When you lose, I'll get to **do what I want!**" -Holy shit.- He thought to himself as adrenaline rushed up his brain and muscles. -**Ultimative conenctration**.- Now with extreme reaction time, everything went is slow motion for him once again. Annie swung her right fist. Dzahlus arched backwards and grabbed and folded it over her chest, making it impossible to swing with that arm directly again. Annie used the oppertunity to swing her left fist, but Dzahlus had it all planned. Now with her second arm crossed, she was in a perfect stance for a kick. As her leg flew, Dzahlus raised his leg to literally step on the kick, forcing it downwards to the ground, now he was standing on her feet. Annie was now completely defenseless for those fractions of a second. As she first needs to redirect her arms. In this time Dzahlus made his **strikes**, With the momentum of stepping on her feet, he punched his left fist **directly **into the solarplexus. All the air left Annie in an instant, right after that he grabbed her kin with the right arm and pushed it upwards, causing her to loose balance. Now all he needed was a **final strike**.He redirected his arm and made a massive bodyslam which rammed Annie right into the ground. As the dust cleared, Annie was longing for air, and writhing in pain. -Damn, I think I've gone too far.- But Annie recovered incredibly fast. She rolled and know was on her knees. Annie was devasted about her loss. -How can this **asshole **react so fast?!- Everyone was staring at them. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened. "Sorry Annie, seems like you **owe **me a favor." Annie was growling with an angry face, which then faded to her usual cold expression. "**Hmph**." She said as she stood up, and continued her way. He walked up to Eren. "What did she tell you?" "..It's obvious.." "What is obvious." "They are all improving their titan killing skills to be further away. And I can understand them, who would like to be a soldier in this **god forsaken **world."

They were in the cafetaria when suddenly Eren and Jean started fighting. Mikasa intervened. Suddenly Jean became even **angrier **than before. "FUCK YOU I BACKED OFF!" "WHO CARES I'M SO FUCKING **JEALOUS**!" Suddenly Eren made a few swift movements and Jean was laying on the floor. -**The fuck**, isn't that Annie's technique?- He looked over to Annie who had a **surprised **face. -Now I'm getting **jealous**.- Eren continued making a lecture about purpose. When the door opened everybody froze, it was the drill instructor. "I thought I heard some **loud noise**...Would anybody be so kind to tell me what's going on?" He said with a dead serious face and tone.  
-Why does everyone keep making **that expression **for fuck sake.- "Sasha broke a fart." Mikasa answered. Everyone tried to surpress their laugh.

Thus the graduation day of the recruits came near. And so also the graduation party. -Graduation party...**the last time **we will be able to have **fun**...- He went outside, it was close to night, he saw Annie moving along. He approached her which she noticed. "Annie." "What do you want?" "That **favour**." She looked around. They were behind the dormitories, nobody came here, only these two. Annie was expecting the **worst**, so she readied herself. "**What**. Favour." "Teach you to **dance **for the graduation party." Annie froze. -This is even worse than asking me for **bed**.- "Are you **insane**? I will never do that. I'd rather **kill **myself. Respectively, **you**." "Whoa whoa, **hold up**. Define dance for me. What is it?" "Moving with harmony to the music." "Yeah, and now define combat?" She first **hesitated **and got his point. "Moving in harmony with your enemy." "Exactly! Now just take this as training and you will only hate it the half that you hate it now." "And why **exactly **should I learn to dance? I will surely not dance at the party." "You know, this party will be the last time in our lives where we can have fun. After that, we'll need to fight titans, see our comrades fall, and so on...Well if you dance is another question but the favour I want is to teach you dance." She left out a sigh. "Don't even think about any **antics**." "**Whatever**, for the first thing, we need to define dancing a bit different. Dancing is like...a mating ritual." "A...mating...ritual?" "Yeah, **it's **kinda something **like** **that**. Now you will understand in **time **what I mean." -...Or maybe my **worst **expectations will come true..- She thought to herself. He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. She gasped at the sudden movement. She looked at Dzahlus with her usual face. "What now." "I'll take the lead, just move with the **flow**." As they started dancing, Annie was thinking about what Dzahlus said. -The last time to have fun..._Annie don't let him get close! It's dangerous. Treat your world like an enemy, and nothing will ever happen to you._..But it's the last time...- She snapped out of it. Dzahlus noticed that she was thinking about something, so he wanted to get her attention back. "As for the combat just like dancing you can be **aggressive**. Example like this." He made her trip but catched her fall, leaning over her face with his ego smirk. Annie gazed back with her usuall cold expression. He pulled her back up and continued. "Why don't you **smile **for once. It's **very beautifull**." Dzahlus pressed a button, he knew it. Annie raised an eyebrow and looked at Dzahlus. "Why that. I **never **smile." "But when you do, the whole world **stops and** **stares **for a while." "Amusing." She said. They were dancing around until Annie took the lead, which worked out well. So for Annie's sake they stopped. "Alright, now you know how to dance." "I'm not sure if I need to thank you for something **this **ridicolous." "Come on, you must've enjoyed it **atleast **a bit." Annie was already walking away when she stopped. -**Alright**, feed him.- She thought as she raised her left arm and touched her neck as she looked backwards. Dzahlus froze with eyes wide open. "**Thank you**." She said and continued her path.

At the graduation the best 10 needed to line up. He called out the names. And then he called an extra name. "Dzahlus Eberle. Since you have the prototype, you will be assigned to Levi's squad from the recon corps directly." "Yes sir!" -Working with the elites. That is fun. But the survey corps...finally I can bring a change.- He had a flashback to the moment where the survey corp returned with distressed and bloodied soldiers.

Graduation party was going on. Eren was debating with the recruits about their chances of defeating the titans. Eren left the room. And after an awkward silence, Krista decided to play an instrument. Everyone was first looking at eachother, then Hans and Hannah made the **first **move, they started **dancing**. And soon after, **more pairs **started dancing. Annie saw that and started sneaking to the exit before she ended up **dancing with Dzahlus**, fruitlessly. "Hi there." He was standing besides the exit with arms crossed. "May **I **ask for a **dance with you**? "**No**." She said and tried to walk out, just to be blocked by Dzahlus' arm. She looked at Dzahlus with an angry face. "Out of the way, or else **I'll murder **you infront of everyone." "Annie. **Think **about my words. This will be the last time to have fun. The last time before all you can think about is your comrades death, and how you are going to die. Come on, just to let out some steam, like sparring, no?" -_Annie don't! It's dangerous! Those feelings are just in the way!_ I'm sorry dad, but he's right. I just want to give in, for once.- "...Alright, **let's dance**." She grabbed Dzahlus and started dancing with him. Dzahlus was leading first, but not for long. Their dance started to get aggressive. Everyone was looking at them, because it was so awkward to see Annie dance. And even dance good. "You dance better than you fight." Dzahlus said with a smirk. "Oh? Is that so." She replied. She made the same move like Dzahlus did to her when they were training. Dzahlus tripped and was caught by Annie, who was now leaning over him. "Combat and dancing are the **same**, no? Means **I'm** **better **than you it seems." "Heh, do you think so?" Now Dzahlus came back up and pushed Annie away, causing her to make a spin and hold on to Dzahlus hand frimly to not fall away. But instead of spinning back to him, she pulled him to her, now Dzahlus was spinning towards her. During that motion Annie fixated him against a wall. Looking at him with a smirk on her face. "You seem to **enjoy **this." "**Of course I do**, and we already got the whole attention." Annie looked backwards and saw everyone staring at them. "Then let's go somewhere **more private **then." Dzahlus eyes widened. As he was dragged out Reiner was just staring in awe. "Impossible." "Maybe if you wouldn't be so perverted, somebody might actually dance with you." Christa responded. They went to a place where they were sure **nobody **would pass by. Annie turned to Dzahlus. This time she didn't have a smirk or her cold face on, it was shyness. Blushing heavily she said. "Dzahlus, **you **out of all know that I should **not **do this. But your **words**...I hate it that you're right but...I just want to feel **alive**, for **once**, for **one night **and **please**,...make it **special**...don't make me **regret **this." Dzahlus **smiled **at her and said. "I will, promised." Dzahlus was **craving **her, and finally their lips **connected**, and so the night went on.

The next day the Recon corps made it back. So he and and a few others went to see them. His eyes met with captain Levi's. He noticed his special gear and looked back forward. "So this will be our **new guy**." "Yup." "Can't those people just shut up." "Hehe, if they just knew what a clean freak you are."

After a while he made his way to the Wall, when he saw somebody moving past him. -Is that **meat **I smell?!- He thought and started chasing the person. They ended up ontop of the wall with Eren's squad. "Hey look what I got!" They all stared at the **meat**. "GIMME SOME OF THAT **MEAT**!" Dzahlus yelled from behind. "Huh? what are you doing here?" "**Meat**. I smelled it. Now **please **give me some, **pleeaaase**!" He pleaded. "Give me some **too**!" Now **everybody **wanted a piece of that meat. It was peacefull, though that **illusion **soon faded. A bright flash of light and a **thunder struck**. The **gigantic **Titan from 5 years ago appeared. "What in the name of **fucks**..." Dzahlus exclaimed. "Oh god **NO **NONONO!" Dzahlus jumped and backflipped of the wall and grappled to it. For the others it was too late to react. His feet already penetrated the wall and a gigantic shockwave threw everyone off it. "**THE HELL**?!" Eren shouted as he fell down and grapple besides Dzahlus. -**Kill**, every single one of them..- It sounded in Eren's head. "THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO STRIKE! MAN THE CANNONS AND LET'S GO!" Eren moved up the wall and faced the titan. "I **will kill **you all!"


	4. Chapter 4 Please don't die

Author notes: This is my biggest story ever, so some infos about Dzahlus since i never explained how he looks like. Black haired, not all too tall, a bit taller than Eren. "Wide" e.g. like Reiner, but not that much, It's a mix of the slender type of Eren and the bold type of Reiner, it's right between. Hair style is well, simple, imagine that you take your hand and brush from left to right in a upwards motion, and that the hair will actually stay like that and not fall back down. His weight is 80kg. After the reinforcement surgery 100kg (20kg). With the exoskeleton 140 (40kg). And with the specially made 3DMG that supports all of his weight and force 180kg (40kg). If you wonder how the exoskeleton looks like here a link. GRAY indicates that it's either a joint or made of 2 beams, one on front and one on the back parrallel. BLACK indicates that it's behind the body and LIGHT GRAY indicates that it's infront of it. r/v60svt/8.

Chapter 4 Please, don't die

The titan looked at Eren and swung his arm on the wall. Eren dodged it, but the titan wasn't aiming for him, it was aiming for the cannons. He grappled onto him and noticed that. -What the, this titan is aiming for the cannons...does it possess...intelligence?!- Out of the steam a giant hand reached for him and he dodged again, landing on it's arm. -This is my chance!- He ran up his arm and jumped of, reading for a strike to it's neck. As soon as his blades touched the skin, a gigantic wave of steam emerged from it, almost blowing Eren away. The heat was burning his skin, but he didn't give up. "TAKE THIS!" He screamed as he gathered all his power for a slash through it's neck. But there was no resistance, and he cut though a steam cloud. -I missed?!- He fell down and grappled on the wall. -No...it's gone...like 5 years ago...- "EREN! Did you get him!?" Thomas shouted from top of the wall. "No! It's just like 5 years ago! He just dissapeared! Damnit! I just let him escape..I'm sorry" "There's nothing to be sorry about, we couldn't even move a muscle!" "Oi, stop that, we gotta block that gaping hole!" Connie commanded. Garrison soldiers approached. "Hey, what are you on about? The operation for the blockade has already started. Return to HQ immediately!" Dzahlus finally reeled up the wall. "For fuck sake. What the hell just happened." "You too, return to HQ, the preparations for the blockade are being made!" "Yes sir."

In the HQ everybody was preparing for battle. Some people were panicking. He went to Annie Berthold and Reiner. "Good luck guys." Reiner didn't notice him first. "Huh? Ah, you too birdy." Reiner responded. "Yeah we're gonna block that hole." Berthold said. "Hmph, what we need are good soldiers not luck. Luck won't fix that hole." Annie said with her usual cold expression. "Come on Annie. We're gonna plug that hole." Reiner said. "If you say so." She answered, but it was clear she didn't mean it. Dzahlus walked up to Annie. "So from now on, we'll only see death, everythings gonna change now. It's sad to know that in my opinion, only the top 15 or so from our trainees will survive, or even be able to kill a titan." "True. You seem to be the only one that is aware." "Annie...don't do anything I wouldn't do.." "I'm completely sure I know what I'm doing, you're the overkill here not me." This sentence hit Dzahlus because it was a reference to the body slam he gave to her while training hand-to-hand combat. "That hurt." He responded. "I hope so." "It's nice to feel some emotion in your sentences." "What should that mean?" "Exactly what I said." She started talking very silent. "Dzahlus, emotions just get in the way. You know that, to kill a monster be one yourself. And as I said, it was once, ok?" Dzahlus let out a sigh. "Of course..." They walked around a corner so that Reiner and Berthold couldn't see them for a few seconds. She turned around and held Dzahlus' hand. "Please...don't die, it would be such a waste." "I won't." To Dzahlus' surprise she gave him a small hug. Annie's expression didn't change much. But that made it so special, it was for the comfort of both. The last one that they may ever get in their lifes. "Alright now." She let out a sigh. "Everything is normal ok?" "Yeah." They continued to the rally point for further instructions. As the battle plan was explained, most of them were in fear. "Dismissed!" People, with horror in their eyes, desperetely wishing they will survive this, ran around. Dzahlus was assigned with Mikasa, since they were the best of the trainees. He was waiting for her to finish with Eren, who just gave another lesson of purpose to Jean. "Mikasa Ackermann, you and Dzahlus Eberle are assigned to the rear guard." "B-But!" "I didn't remember asking you for your opinion, we need elite soldiers to protect the citizens." "I-I can't fight this goo-" "HEY! Cut the crap Mikasa! Mankind is at danger of extinction and you think about your priorities?!" Mikasa looked down. "I'm sorry...I lost my cool. I just have one request. Please...don't die." Dzahlus froze at that sentence as he remembered the same coming from Annie just a few minutes ago. Eren gave no response and ripped himself of her grasp as he continued out. Dzahlus approached Mikasa. "I honestly don't think he will die. This guy even if he gets eaten, he would freaking rip through the stomach of the titan with his bare hands." Mikasa gave no answer. He expression changed again to her cool and calm look. "Come on, let's go." They continued outwards to the rear guard. After a while Mikasa suddenly stopped and turned around. "Hmm?" Dzahlus asked. "..." She was just looking behind with a worried face. -I have a very bad feeling...- Dzahlus thought about Eren. -Very stong bond...she just felt the pain of the one she loves...god damnit...- He thought about Annie and looked up into the sky. "Mikasa...come on...I...I'm sure he's fine.." Mikasa felt the doubt in Dzahlus. "..." She turned around and they continued their way.


	5. Chapter 5 Questionable Ethics

Chapter 5 Questionable ethics

"Damnit why is it ignoring us!?" An elite exclaimed. "It's an aberrant, don't think about it!" "It's so fast how are we supposed to keep up?!" "Go Mikasa, I'll stop it and you strike." Dzahlus just passed the elites as they were staring at his speed. -Wow Mikasa is pretty fast.- Dzahlus passed the titan and hooked himself between the houses so he would float in mid air. The titan approached and Dzahlus readied himself. "HYKAAA!" He shouted as he double kicked the titan. The titan started tumbling and Mikasa slit its neck. The titan fell down infront of the people and Mikasa was standing ontop of it. -What are they still doing here?...the cart.- "W..What are you still doing here..? My comrades are dying over there so that the civilians can escape...and you are still here?" "It's all natural! You dedicated your lives to protect us and our wealth!" The owner of the cart said. Mikasa's expression changed. -All natural?!..- Dzahlus released the hooks and turned around to hook in again, still floating in mid air. Mikasa approached the merchant. "Oh, so you should perfectly know that sacrifices must be made to ensure the survival. Sometimes just one life can save many." "D-Don't you dare to come closer! I know your boss! I can make him end you!" "What is a corpse gonna tell him?" "G-Get her!" His grunts tried to subdue her, but she just slapped them with her swords. She swung her sword and stopped right infront of his throat. "WAIT!...P-Pull the cart out..." The people now could finally evacuate. -This...could've gone way worse...- Dzahlus thought. A small girl and her mother thanked her. She gave her them a salute. "Good job Mikasa." "...I acted far to hastely, I dulled both my blades during the attack." She said again with her usual cool. She seemed to remember something painfully. "We're retreating to the wall." The elite seargent said. "I'll go assist the vanguard's retreat." She left in an instant. "Oi, Ackermann!" He exclaimed. "I'll go assist her." Dzahlus followed her. -She's definetly going to search for Eren.-


	6. Chapter 6 Sacrifice

Chapter 6 Sacrifice

Mikasa landed ontop of a church tower. Dzahlus landed next to her. "What are you doing here? You should retreat to the wall." Mikasa said. "You're not the only one concerned about someones safety..." "...Why aren't they heading towards the wall? Down there." "Hmm.." Dzahlus analysed the situation. "They're out of gas. And the supply depot has been raided by titans!" He pointed to the large building.

"Mikasa?! Weren't you in the rear guard?!" A soldier exclaimed. She ran past him to Annie. Dzahlus followed. His heavy gear made a small thump with every step. "Annie, I think i understand the situation." "Huh?" She looked back and saw Mikasa and Dzahlus. "I apologize for bothering you but have you seen Eren's unit?" "No, I haven't seen anyone climb the wall either..." She changed her look to Dzahlus. "Armin's is over there though." Reiner pointed to the cowering blonde guy. Mikasa rushed to Armin and Dzahlus staid with Annie and co. "Armin!" Armin had tears in his eyes. -No...not him man...- Dzahlus thought. Mikasa and Armin are staring at eachother with they're worried faces. "Our unit...the 34th cadet unit...Thomas Wagner...Nic Tius...Mylius Zeramuski...Mina Carolina...Eren Jaeger...All five have fullfilled their duty as soldiers and died heroic deaths..!" Everyone started doubting their chances of survival. "Eren died in my stead...I couldn't do anything...I'm so sorry!" "Armin. Take a deep breath. This isn't the time to be emotional. Stand up. We are going to take back the supply center." "But that's..." "No. I'm strong. Stronger than all of you. I can kill all. Even when I'm alone. You're either incompetent or spineless cowards. How pathetic. You can sit here and suckle on your fingers, go on. But I will take back that Supply center and get over the wall. If I lose, I'll die, if I win I live. But I can't win without fighting." With those words she left. -I'll stick around Annie...I don't want her to share the same fate.- Everyone was staring, and to everyone's surprise Jean made the first move. More followed. Until everyone got moving. "Oi, Dzahlus! Mikasa is using too much gas! This is why she's so fast." Armin shouted "Huh. So Eren's death did rock her world..." "At this rate she will run out of gas!" -She wants to drown her pain in action...- Armin thought. After killing 2 titans in her way, her gas was depleted. She tumbled in the air and fell down. -Damnit.- Dzahlus exclaimed in his thought. "Mikasa!" Armin turned around." "Jean! Lead them! I'll go with Armin." "I'm coming with you!" "NO! You will lead them, we need your skills!" He started growling. "Damnit! Alright follow me!"

After a while they were stuck on a roof and surrounded by titans. -Damnit, without sacrifice we won't make it.- Jean thought "No he's outta gas!" Jean exclaimed after. "Don't worry!" A few people went to rescue him. Fruitlessly, it ended up in a slaughter. "Jean! Without Sacrifice we won't get far...I'm going to get as much titans as possible and draw their attention...Go for it!" "What?! No! We already lost too much men!" "I didn't ask for your oppinion!" "No don't go!" Annie exclaimed. "If we stick together our chances of survival go up rapidly!" "Annie, I know what I'm doing, and I have this prototype. A titan can't bite through it. So don't worry." "...He's right. Dzahlus on your call!" Jean said. "Alright go when you feel the time is right, I'll get their attention now." Dzahlus concentrated.  
-Ultimative concentration.-


	7. Chapter 7 Living a dream?

Chapter 7 Living what thought to be a dream

He lept of the building and started to gather the titans. After a few seconds the titans were gathered on the street. -Alright here we go.- With full speed he charged against the first titan doing his signature kill. The others took the chance and left. He grappled on the next titans throat and accellerated right around the neck and cut it. Flinging him to the left he did the same to the next titan, causing him to gain even more speed and fling to the right. He continued doing this. -Oh fuck! I'm way to fucking fast! I CAN'T CONTROL THIS SPEED!- Dzahlus exclaimed in his thoughts. After slaying the last titan he flung over the whole city. -No..he's way too fast...- Annie thought to herself. "GODDAMNIT!" He exclaimed, as he hooked onto a pillar in the last moment before crashing into the wall. He swung around it and it flung him even faster than he was before. -I...I can't brake...I can only crash...fuck...- He tried to crash into a row of houses. He flew right pass the group of people that were heading for the supply center. "WHAT THE!?" Jean exclaimed as he flung past at insane speed. "RAAAAAH!" He screamed until he met his fate with the wall of the first building. He crashed through atleast 3 rows of houses until he came to a stop. "DZAHLUS!..." Annie exclaimed. "Annie! There's no time to stop! We need to go! He sacrificed himself for us! We all knew what we signed up for! Don't let his sacrifice be in vain!" "..." They crashed through the window of the supply center.

-Ugh..Am I already dead?- He opened his eyes, he was laying on the street. -No...can't I just die...for fuck sake everything is in pain...- He tried to move but couldn't he probably broke every bone. His gear was completely destroyed. -Guess that's it then...why is everything so vivid...feels like a dream...maybe my last thoughts before I die?- He saw a titan approaching him. -Gah. Eaten, what a shitty death, I'd rather splatter on those houses. Fuck this I'm not going to die like that.- He tried everything to move. But he couldn't. -Oww...Fuck...- He was able to lift his right arm. He looked at his vivid hands as they blocked the blinding sun. -...What is this...I can suddenly move that arm...- Vapor started to emerge from him. -Feels...good...do I really need to lose my last bit of humanity in me to survive...? There it is...my last shred of sanity...falling down from my hand like sand in the wind...- He saw black sand falling from his hand. -Nice hallucination...or so...- The titan started reaching for him. -Oh fuck off.- He stood up from the bolders. -This is definetly a dream...- The titan wanted to grab him but Dzahlus dodged. -Look at that funny face. I'ts so ugly.- He jumped ontop of his arm and started running up. -I'll punch the shit out of you bitch! Woohoo.- He leaped, leaped with the same power as he had the suit. -What a nice terminal dream.- Suddenly his fist hardened, it seemed to cristallize. -Ohh, diamond fist.- He punched the titan right in the cheek. -BOOM!- A beat started to sound in his head and jumped on the roof after the punch. -Amazing dream, I hope it lasts a while- He jumped down on the titan that was laying on the floor. His hand hardened and he started clawing out the neck. "Juuuu! It's raining blood~!" He exclaimed playfully. -Looks fancy.- He looked around and saw somethinge emitting from the people he saw. Some kind of aura, it felt neutral, the titans had a aura giving a feeling of threat. Everything was vivid, only the auras silhouetting the people were clear. A big aura was around the supply center, it had a gold hue. -Feels, like I must get there, maybe it's heaven? Ahaha, as if I would go to heaven.- He started running and leaping from building to building. "I-is that Dzahlus?!" Armin exclaimed. "Huh?" Mikasa looked at Dzahlus. "I saw him crash just a while ago!" Connie exclaimed. "He doesn't have his exoskeleton on, how is he moving like that?" -Mikasa, Armin Connie. Blue hue, feels neutral. Look at them, Eren's death just completely fucked them over hahaha.- He just ran past them when suddenly a titan started roaring at him. -The fuck...- The titan's aura was different, intimidating, commanding, it gave a feeling of submission. The titan roared at Dzahlus again. -Who is that inside it?- He saw a silhouette inside the neck of it but couldn't make out who it was. Suddenly a lightning struck between them. Dzahlus got shocked, but it didn't hurt him. -What...- the titan's aura changed from the black commanding to yellow, leading. -Protect...- It sounded in his head.  
-Y-yes...- Dzahlus in his deam state followed his command, it was like he had no other choice, no resistance he felt from that command. He looked backwards and the aura's of the people changed to green, must protect. But one had a different aura, it was red. And that was Mikasa. -Huh...Must protect at all costs.- He approached Mikasa. "What the hell just happened?! And how can you move like that without the gear?!" Mikasa exclaimed. "Pro...tect...must move...resupply." Dzahlus said slowly. "Huh?..." Dzahlus was smiling at Mikasa but his eyes had a cold expression, it was very creepy. "Must protect...move out...fasten to me..." Dzahlus now was standing infront of Mikasa and suddenly hugged her. "What the hell?!" He let go of her still smiling and cupped her cheek, he finally let go of her and turned around, bowing down. "Fasten...must move." "W-wha..." "Mikasa, it seems that titan has ordered Dzahlus...just do what he says. Or else we might make it angry." Armin said "B-But how is he able to move around like that. And what's gotten into him?!" "I don't know...but for me it seems like he is some kind of...human titan..." "..." She piggyback rided Dzahlus and attached her straps to Dzahlu's straps. "I-I'm ready...Dzahlus." He stood up and started running. "Go." He said and starting to leap from building to building. A loud roar was heard and the titan just punched another titan's head off. "It seems to know hand-to-hand combat!" Armin exclaimed. "Ah! Titan!" A 15m class titan was blocking the way. "The other titan is busy!" "Go...will protect." Dzahlus said. "Get off..." "O-ok..." Mikasa unbounded herself from him. Dzahlus turned around and layed Mikasa on the ground. Hovering over her and smiling at her while cupping her cheek. Mikasa was scared stiff. She couldn't understand what was with Dzahlus. -Please...don't stop...it feels good...- Sounds were in Dzahlus head and his mind was completely vivid. He charged up to the titan and took it out, the same way he did before. He returned to Mikasa who stood up in the meanwhile and bowed down again. "Come..." "Yeah.." She again strapped herself to Dzahlus' back and they left. Every touch of Mikasa burned on Dzahlus' skin. -Yes...just like that...- The sounds didn't stop. They continued as the rampaging titan punched the way clear, crashing through the window Connie exclaimed. "WE MADE IT! Just barely..." Dzahlus came crashing through the other window with Mikasa on his back. "Huh?! What the fuck!?" Jean exclaimed as he saw Dzahlus leaping into the window without any gear. Mikasa unstrapped herself and moved away from Dzahlus that was just standing there were he landed. "Ugh.." He was breathing heavily. Suddenly he started hyperventilating and grabbing his head. "Argh!" -This wasn't a fucking dream?!- He looked up and saw the people looking at him. He could finally see straight again, it seems that his dream state faded. He scanned the people until he saw Mikasa, that was staring at him with a scared and worried look. Dzahlus expression changed to anger. "GAAH! I HAD A FUCKING WET DREAM OF YOU!" "W-What?!" "GRR! AND IT'S THIS FUCKING TITAN'S FAULT!" He pointed outside. He fell on his knees. "What the fuck..." -He remembered the pictures, the images, the scenes, the moans.- He shook his head vigorously. His hyperventilation continued and he fell unconscius, breathing normally again. -Wet dream?...He must have been in a dream state while in that...'titan form'...- Armin concluded.

They started to make a plan about retaking the supply center. After all that happened the titan's rampage finally came to an end and it fell down. The people were watching as it started to vaporise. "Wait something's moving!" Sound of flesh came from it and as the steam cleared...it was Eren. At the same time Dzahlus finally opened his eyes again and jumped on his feet. Panting heavily. "Argh..." He held his head. He heard a cry coming from the titan's corpse he moved to the edge of the roof and saw Mikasa holding Eren's body. "What the..." "You're finally awake." Annie said. "Huh? Yes...Eren somehow...controlled me..." "You said something about a...wet dream?" "I did..?" Dzahlus was embarassed. "It's his fault...this guy's feeling came over to me...it felt like our whole nervous system connected for a second." "...I thought you were dead." "Well, me too...but I'm standing here now, that's all that counts." -Keep yourself together Annie...I can't have those feelings for him...they will only get in the way.-


	8. Chapter 8 Unforeseen consequences

Chapter 8 Unforeseen consequences

The battle was over. And everyone was trying to digest their rage and fear. "I'm glad you're alive." "Thank you. I...thought you died there at that crash." "Me too...It seems I'm a human titan...at least that's my conclusion." "Human titan?" "Yeah...a titan in human form." He hardened his arms to show her. "See?" "How..?" -How can he do that? He isn't even a titan shifter, and not least, how can he do the same as me?- Annie thought. "I don't know. It just happened." "..I'll be going to my new quarters by the military police." "Yeah, um...May I...follow you?" "Dzahlus..." "I know Annie, but there's just one thing I need to say." "...Alright." They started walking back to the improvised quarters to grab her things. "So about that what I wanted to say." He started searching in his pocket and grabbed a chain and pulled it out. "Here, I want to give those to you." "What is that?" "My dogtags, it has my name birthdate, division and nickname on it. And a small thing carved into by myself" "I know what a dogtag is, but since when do they distribute these? I never saw someone having one, neither do I." "I asked my friend to make one for me. But the carved symbol and the words under it are by me." She looked at the second dogtag. It was a upper torso of a woman with the same hair as Annie holding a crystallized rose that was shattered on the right side with the words, 'Broken Rose', carved under it. "Broken Rose. Do you mean me?" "Maybe.." "Did you really take your time on carving that?" "...Yeah. It's a bit...cheesy to gift you something like that I know..." Dzahlus felt embarrassed and looked to the ground. Annie looked at the dogtags in her hand again and then decided to put them on. She held the dogtags in the hand again to look at them the last time before she put it under her hoodie. Dzahlus looked up and saw her wearing it. He smiled and they finally arrived at the quarters. "So...I can help you pack things if you want." Annie thought for a bit until she agreed. After packing Annie told Dzahlus it's about time to leave. "Yeah. So Annie, good luck in surviving." "Don't die a useless death in the survey corps Dzahlus." "I won't. I didn't plan to die there." "Here, I have something for you too." She gave him one of her white hoodies, but this one had a zipper. "This one I used to train with before I joined the military. It would always keep me warm under any circumstances. I think it will do for you too." Dzahlus was surprised and filled with joy from her present. "Oh, thank you. ...It'll keep me warm for sure." He smiled at her. Annie didn't change her expression but blushed a bit and looked down. "Dzahlus 'Birdy' Eberle, You are under arrest for endangering humanity." "What?!" Dzahlus exclaimed "Huh?" Annie was confused. "Come with me, your fate will depend on your statements." The MP grabbed him but Dzahlus shook him off. "Alright, lay off. I'll come quitly." He put on the pullover Annie gave him and went with them. "Goodbye Annie..." "Bye..."

"I'll kill you..." Eren said with a manic smile on his face. "E-Eren?" Armin was shocked. -Damn they heard that.- Dzahlus thought. Eren slowly looked up and realised where he was. "HUH?!" Soldiers were surrounding them and a cannon was aiming at them. "Eren!" Mikasa said with a worried look. "Eren, can you move?" Armin asked. "Are you yourself again? Tell them everything you know! I-I'm sure they'll understand!" "Armin?" Eren was utterly confused. "Did you hear that? He said he wants to kill us!" "Yeah, I heard that too. He wants to devour us all!" "What are you saying?..Why are their swords raised against us? Those are weapons for killing titans! Why are they staring at me like that...? Wha'ts going on?!" Eren couldn't grasp the situation. "Cadets Jaeger, Ackermann, Arlert and Eberle! Your present behaviour is high treason!" -Treason my ass, you talking to me like an enemy is treason.- Dzahlus was angry. "What do you say in your defense? If you try anything deceitfull or attempt to make a move, the artillery will open fire at you immediatley! I ask of you : What are you? A human or titan!?" "What's with that question? It's like they're all...staring at a monster! Is that what they think I am?" "Yes of course they think we are monsters dumbass! Better question is why as enemies too?" Eren looked at Dzahlus who was looking at him with anger. "I don't understand the question!" Eren responded. "You're feigning ignorance?! Damn monster! Stop playing dumb! Or else I'll blow you to bits at an instant! We won't give you time to show your true face again!" "My true face?!" "Everybody saw it! You emerged from the carcass of a titan! Mankind has allowed creatures like you infilftrate wall Rose! Even though you're cadets sworn to the king himself, it's appropiate to pre-emptively eliminate this risk! I'm not wrong! The Armored Titan that broke through wall Maria could appear at any moment! Mankind is once again at the brink of extinction! Do you get it? We can't afford to waste troops and time on you!" -God will this jackass shut up, he's so full of fear he can't even think straight.- "I'll blow you to pieces with the artillery!" Their assistant talked something he couldn't hear and then a guard exclaimed. "Let's kill them now while i'ts easy! He's still in human form!" Mikasa stepped forward. "My specialty is slicing flesh." She has a deadeye look on her. "If I need to, I'm prepared to show it. Anyone interested in testing it, step forward." "Mikasa shut up, you're making it worse!" Dzahlus whispered to her. "I'd also rather kill those shitheads and block that gaping hole but this makes it only longer!" He made sure nobody heard that last sentence. A high rank soldier was now talking with him. He couldn't make out what he said. "Mikasa, Armin, Dzahlus! What the hell is going on?!" Eren demanded. "Mikasa you can't fight your own people!  
Where would we go?!" Armin said. "I don't care who my opponent is. I won't anyone kill Eren." "We need to talk to them! No one knows what's going on! Their fears are controlling them!" Dzahlus noticed that Eren was struggling with the situation, he tried to buy some time. "Hey, I didn't emerge from a titan. What am I doing here?" "All of the survivors said that you singlehandedly took out two titans without any gear, nonetheless, leaping from buildings! They say you are a human titan! A perfect disguise!" "Oh, come on. I don't see any sentient titans around do you?" "We can't be sure! Maybe your were just hiding!?" Dzahlus shook his head it was useless. "I ask you again! What are you?" He demanded. -Why is everything depending on this guy, he's completely frozen.- "I'M HUMAN!" Eren screamed. Everyone was waiting for a reaction. -This can't be this easy...- Dzahlus thought. "I see. Don't think badly of me." He said calmly as he raised his hand for the command to fire. -Damnit, when I harden I'll just shatter, when not I'll splatter, I can only dodge, but then I'll face about 20 soldiers...- "We've got no choice. No man can prove he is not a devil..." "Eren! Armin! We're going up!" Mikasa shouted. "Hey, fuck you too!" Dzahlus exclaimed. "W-Wait!" Eren said. -Ultimative concentration.- Dzahlus thought. -Dodging cannons...really?- The arm of the captain lowered and a loud noise was heard. Suddenly a thunder struck. And alot of smoke was surrounding them. -Did I just dodge that?!- Dzahlus thought. -Holy...- He looked up and saw a gigantic skeleton with it's arm raised against a cannon. -Oh thank god. Now I'll use the time for a plan. Quick.-


	9. Chapter 9 Value to humanity

Chapter 9 Value to humanity

Annie and the rest were watching at the pile of smoke and the skeleton that left it. "What the hell?"

Armin was staring, he couldn't believe he was alive. The skeleton was slightly moving and then another jet of stream came from it's neck and Eren emerged once more. "What the hell is this?!" Eren couldn't believe what he just did. "I remember hearing the cannon...there was an auwfull noise then this heat...we're inside a gigantic skele-" Armin couldn't grasp what was going on. "Eren protected us." Mikasa said with her usual calm state. "That's all we need to know for now." "Hey! Are you ok?" Eren came running. Mikasa was glad he was not hurt. "Eren? What is this?" Armin asked. "I don't know. But it's evaporating, it's just like a titans carcass. We should get away. They're still waiting to see what to do next. They can't see us, we are hidden under this smoke. But they will attack again for sure. After transforming, I doubt we can reason with them. I did remember one thing though. The basement of my house. My father said we would understand anything if we went there. He's also the reason I'm like this. If I get there I might find out the truth about titans too. DAMNIT!" He slammed the skeleton. "Why did he hide this?! So many lives lost for something we already knew!" The skeleton started crashing and providing a little more smoke. "I'll leave. I need to get to that basement, here we'll just get killed. For that I need to become a titan again." "You can do that?" Armin asked. "I don't know how, but I think I can. Earlier i focused solely on blocking that shot, now I'll think of something stronger!" "Eren! You're nose is bleeding." Mikasa noticed. Eren sweeped his nose and looked at his blood. "You look pale and your breathing is heavy too. Doing that clearly hurts yourself aswell." "I don't care. I have two options, don't cover me and they won't kill you. I've caused you enough trouble already. From now I'm doing things alone." "Eren. I'm coming with you." "No you're not!" "If I can't keep up don't worry about me, but you can't tell me what to do." "Cut it out for fuck sake! I'm not your little brother or kid!" Armin was thinking about a plan. "Now did you already forget about me?" Dzahlus came walking by. He didn't have a single scratch. It seems he also has been protected by Eren. "Armin any plans? Garrison is too scared to engage, they will fire that cannon as soon as it's loaded." "W-wait let me think..." -This is bad, Eren wants to leave, so Mikasa will go with him, Armin probably too, and me? I'll end up slaughtering every freaking soldier around here...- Dzahlus couldn't think of a plan that didn't end up him killing the surrounding soldiers. "Armin..." Dzahlus was getting more and more nervous. But he gave no answer, he was lost in thoughts. "Hold up, I said i had two ideas." "And that is?" Dzahlus asked. "Armin I want you to make the final call." "W-what?!" "I'm fully aware of how unrealistic this plan is. But we could use the titan's power to aid the army. I know it's insane, but you need to convince the garrison we are no threat. Then I'll believe in you and stay here. When you say you can't do it, I'll go for plan B. The one I described earlier. You've got a few seconds to decide, whatever your opinion is I'll go for it." Armin was frozen. "Eren...why would you put such a powerfull decision to me? ...And not to somebody with the best situational awareness like Dzahlus or Mikasa..?" "Because he trusts you, not me. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. If not, there will be a bloodbath." Dzahlus said. -Reason with them...that's insane, but might even work? I don't know how to approach them...I hope he does.- "Because no matter how messed up things get, you always get the best solution. I want to rely on you." Eren said confidently. "When have I ever..." "A bunch of times. Five years ago, if you didn't notify Hannes, me and Mikasa wouldn't be standing here." The skeleton now fully crashed and the smoke started to slowly dissapear. "Armin, now or never." Dzahlus said. Dzahlus tried to look through the smoke as his instinct said the cannons should be about ready now, and he saw the cannoniers waving. -Damnit, I'll need to use this dreamstate again, or else I don't have enough reaction time, or situational awareness.- He finally stood up. "Don't show any resistance, I'll do it." They both nodded. "I'll never forgive you when I need to cut myself through here Eren, I mean it, I will kill you." Dzahlus said with an angry face. "Hey, keep your wits together, you are usually so good in awareness, then you should also be aware that Armin is the best tactician ever. He knows what he needs to say." Eren replied. "Don't you dare to even come close Birdy." Mikasa said with her distinct 'I will fucking rape you if you touch Eren' look. -Pff, nobody was that passionate about me.- He looked up through the smoke and saw people watching in the distance, he couldn't really make out who it was. -Can only be Annie and her gang, but who's that fourth person?- Armin started to walk forward, outside the smoke. He dropped all his gear and slided outside the smoke. "Stop right there! You showed your true self you monster! I'll signal the cannon!" "He isn't the enemy of mankind! We are willing to share the intelligence we gathered!" "Begging for your lives is useless now! If he's not an enemy prove it! If you can't do that I'll eliminate the threat!" "There's no need for further proof! The issue isn't how we see him!" "What?!" "You said everybody saw him! Then they've must seen him fighting the titans too! They must've seen all the titans ganging up against him! The titans see him as prey, just like the rest of mankind! Nothing you say can change that fact!" The soldiers started doubting the captain's opinion. "PREPARE FOR ATTACK! Don't fall for this clever trap!" Armin gasped. "Their actions have been beyond our comprehension! If they can transform into humans and speak our language, that's just another way to fool us! We can't let them do what they please!" The soldiers removed the doubt and readied themeselves again. "You're out of your mind! Look at you, your fear is controlling every action! How can somebody this pathetic be a captain?! Can't you see an allied titan willing to fight for you?!" Dzahlus exclaimed. He gave no answer and Armin looked at them. Eren was still confident that Armin would make it so he gave him a nod. -This guy is crazy.- Dzahlus thought and readied himself for ultimative concentration. Armin turned around and saluted. "AS A SOLDIER, I SWORE TO DEVOTE MY HEART TO THE RESURRECTION OF MANKIND! THERE IS NO GREATER GLORY THAN DYING FOR THAT BELIEF! IF WE ADDED THIS TITAN'S POWER TO OUR ARMIES, WE CAN RECAPTURE TROST! FOR THE GLORY OF THE HUMAN RACE, I BEG YOU! IN MY FINAL MOMENTS BEFORE I DIE, PERMIT ME TO EXPLAIN HIS STRATEGIC IMPORTANCE!" -Wow...that might work...- Dzahlus loosened himself and waited for a reaction. Even after all this, the commander raised his arm once more. -Oh for fuck sake...you...are...going to die...first!- Dzahlus anger peaked and his mind started to go blank as he fell into ultimative concentration and the dream state, his instabile mind took over and a manic smile slowly crossed his face. Suddenly someone held the commanders hand. "Stop this. You haven't changed. As big as you are, you've still got the guts of a scared fawn." A bald man with many medals attached to him let go of his hand. "Commander Pixis?!" The captain exclaimed. Pixis smiled. "Can't you see how magnificent his salute is? I just arrived, but the situation is already relayed to me. You go organize the reinforcements. I think it'd be worthwile to hear what they've got to say." Armin fell on his knees, relieved and filled with joy panting heavily. Dzahlus was frozen, he tried to snap out of his dream state, as he was just at the brink of falling into it. He let out a sigh and fell on his knees aswell. Just to release another sigh.

"I see, you believe this basement contains all you seek?" "Yes. Will you believe me Sir?" Eren asked. "Since you don't know for sure yourself, I'll just keep it in mind for now. However you can prove your intentions by the actions right now. I'll guarantee your safety myself." They all let out a sigh.


End file.
